Homework
by Deathly Jester
Summary: Amu had to finish her home work. But it's going to take ALL night and she would get no sleep...Not a wink that is if only she had a good boyfriend to do it for her


Yuki: I don't own shugo chara.

Amu's POV _

Uh…Must finish homework-. I almost feel asleep…Again for the 5th in less than three minutes.  
>Ugh I must finish my home work though even though it already midnight I have a lot of home work because I was sick last week because of all the X-EGG'S evil aura kinda got to me a little bit…Well A lot a bit…<p>

..I was **almost** sent to the hospital for it but uh back to home work…It might take up to six hours or more to get it all done in time!

I though as, I was slowly falling into a world, of dreams.

Five minutes later I could take it no longer I let them take me to there world.

The world of sleep and dreams….good, and bad.

Ikuto's POV

I was leaning on a tree in her back yard…the girl that I love was just a flick of a cat's tail away from me.

What is she doing. I though as she almost face planted with her desk once again for the tenth time…. She's doing…..home work? ( no crap!...Still don't swear )

Haha. She'll need her sleep…..With that cat's flick I was in her room I chuckled.

I picked her up from her desk where she lay sleeping and put her under her blankets in her bed and did her home work….She might hate me if I do though….I leave notes of what she could learn….now let's see….

25. Please write down the answerer to the problem in English.  
>English? Well Okay if it's for Amu.<p>

_Rail road tracks How do you spell it with out any R's ?_ Easy, it's so easy. I thought.

6:30 AM six hours later..man she had a lot of home work… Amu's POV _

I woke up at 6:00 am to finish up my home work- wait...when did I get into my bed? I looked over to my desk and saw Ikuto there…With a pen in his hand…..I walked over and saw that he finished my home work for me and wrote notes for me that I might need later.

Wow…He did that for me?

I had Ran chara change with me and I put him on my bed…he look uncomfortable sitting on my desk like that so I put him under the blackest of my bed like he did me….I gave him a kiss next to his mouth…Not on his lips though…he moved a little bit, I backed up "Amu." He mumbled in his sleep. "I love you Amu"… I couldn't believe my ears! The guy I love…Loves me as well.

"I love you to Ikuto" I said…thinking that he was asleep…..I was wrong….So vary wrong.

"Could I take you on a date than Amu?" He said….Aw crap he was not asleep. "Uh okay." I said with a blush on my face. WHY DID I SAY YES!

"I finished your home work for you…are you happy?" he said still half asleep his voice was one of a worried kitten….he look afraid that I might have been mad

"Yes Ikuto..If not for you I would be really late…and might have gotten a lot wrong." was my reply.

"I'm happy than." His voice still sleepy but…happy…He kissed me on my lips and feel back asleep.." I'm off to school…thanks for doing my home work Ikuto…See ya after school for our date."

In Amu's English class

"Mrs. Hinamori how did you get number 25. Right!" my English teacher asked me.

"Se~cr~et~" I said putting my pointer finger to my mouth as if I was saying 'Sush.'…My secret…Ikuto…A first year collage guy…Also My guy-friend.

After school Amu's POV _

As I walked out of the school front door I heard a lot of "OMG He's SO HOT!" "I love you!" " HAVE MY KIDS!" "EPP HE LOOKED AT ME!" and all that crap.

I saw that the guy that they were all fawning over was Ikuto…This will be fun

"Move it." I said in the coldest voice I could get out of my mouth.

"You just want him for your self don't you Hinimori? Slut" Some girls said

"Yeah why should we move brat?"( I don't swear..sorry )

"Yeah Pinky, why? Slut!" Some red haired girl….one of Saaya's people? Than she….She spat right into my face. I was so peeved.

I that saw Ikuto walk over to her, Push her get her….spit off my face with a towel he had grabbed from his car and when he was done with it threw in her face.

"Don't spit on my girlfriends face…or you'll never get a job anywhere….And I'll make sure of it…I have vary good friends in HIGH places" Putting a lot into the word 'HIGH'…Hehe thank you Ikuto

"So Ikuto want to get some coffee and cake?" I asked him

"Sure Amu-koi~" he said…I'll let this one pass because all the other girls are crying and weeping into the dirt of the ground. Hehe~

After the date Amu's house _

"I had fun tonight Amu…Could I uh….Take ya to a movie on Saturday?" He said with a blush on his face.

"Sure." I said with a small blush on my face as well….He leaned down to give me a kiss…I didn't try and stop him…But….My dad did…Well tried to any way…I could heaer mom ripping out the duck tape and putting him onto a chair and tying him up with rope as if duck tape was not enough (I LOVE duck tape )

"MY LITTLE FLOWER!" he cried as Ikuto kissed me.

I swear that that was the best night of my life…But with Ikuto…I know more are going to come as long as I'm with him.

Yuki: R&R Please :)


End file.
